Date Bouquet
by s1s
Summary: Rin and Shirou separately reminiscence their high school years while also deciding what to do for their Magus Training break. Shirou thinks flowers might also impress Rin [ComingOfAge],[Rin][Shirou],[CrackFic][Romance]. The following is rated T for language and sexual innuendos.


**I have literally given up writing anything more than a oneshot. The two chapters that I wrote were on my Tablet and of course when I go to copy the text over to Google Docs, the god damn notes and other files are corrupted, brilliant. So I'm sorry, that's the reason why I didn't upload the rest of SAO III:After Years. I frankly can't be bothered rewriting it either... :{**

 **So I'm not sure I mentioned in that one chapter of SAO III that did get uploaded(checking now...) but I wrote the whole trilogy while i was on holiday, so the the chapters were written on S Note, and so, my lesson learnt here is to just do write and review everything in one session. Or atleast somewhere that's safe, anyway, I feel indebted to you all so I've brought this one shot.**

 **Just kidding, I think the way my brain works, is I get interested in an Anime then I write whatever random discombobulated junk I have in mind. Yeah... Notice how the title rhymes with Fate/Stay? ha.. k.**

 _"True love stories never end" -Someone_

-Date/Bouquet-

Tohsaka Rin is a person of high renown, she was loved, no, lusted for by most of the male student body in high school. They had every reason to, she was attractive, she was smart, she had that cool personality that everyone thought was badass for lack of better words. No one knew that deep down, Rin was a Tomboyish, impatient and controlling girl, well, everyone except one man. Emiya Shirou.

It's Rin and Shirou's break from Clock Tower during their Mid-Second Year there. Rin is already tired of the same guys that keep trying to hit on her. On multiple occasions, Rin had kept Shirou with her and clung to him like glad-wrap, they just wouldn't get the message. Rin remembers once where things got really out of hand.

 ** _BackFlash_**

"Hey there Rin-chan, I've got a party in my pants" Guy 1 snickered "And urine vited" he began to laugh

"No, no, no, I, Ben Dover will teach you the secrets of whisking a vixen off her feet." Guy 2 began "Ahem, so, uhm, Tohsaka-san, my mother always told me to follow my dreams, so, can I follow you home?"

Rin was getting extremely annoyed at this point, if she were to take action, it would damage the cool demeanour she worked so hard to maintain. Rin needed something to get these troublesome dogs away, something bright, something, white? Shirou! Good thing Luvia Edelfelt was on her way with a certain man in tow.

"Sherou~! Let us go somewhere where we'll be undisturbed" Luvia says as she quite literally drags Shirou off to a tranquil place in Clock Tower. It just so happens that Rin was on her way there to text Shirou but she was so rudely interrupted.

"Sherou~ We're almost- Well look who we have here, Miss. Gorilla being chased after again? You're not in a relationship, you may as well give it a go with them" Luvia chided

"What? I am in a relationship, and you're trying to steal my lover right now! Shirou! Take me away from here now" Rin pouted

"But Tohsaka" Shirou whined

"Come on Rin-chan, let's have some fun back at the Dover estate" Ben whispered as he began to touch Rin on the shoulder

"Hey now, I won't stand for you trying to hit on my girl!" Shirou suddenly bursts out of character and intercepts Ben's hand and shoves it aside, then he grabs Rin's hand and they walk off to the secluded area in Clock Tower.

As they sit, Rin looks off in to the landscape

"Tohsaka?"

"It's nothing, I just, I was just worried for a moment there you weren't serious about our relationship" Rin chuckled "I can be so stupid sometimes"

 _ **BackFlash End**_

Rin decides she won't have her break be interrupted so rudely again. They had three weeks so she might as well capitalize and spend time with Shirou.

Rin is bored at home, she did her break work and she quite frankly could not be bothered exercising her magus abilities. She texted Shirou. She was annoyed that Shirou was not at home, today was his day to cook and he would normally be home earlier than her. _Baka, Where are u? Hungry! *angryface*._ Shirou texted back saying _Sorry Tohsaka, Be over in 20._ Rin had one thought, Baka.

Shirou was at a flower store, he was picking some flowers for Rin. Shirou was thinking really hard, what bouquet would he pick up for Rin. Rin was always working hard, she worked hard to maintain her position at Clock Tower and provide Shirou friendship and love. Shirou thought long and hard. He remembered, one day Rin was unable to sleep and she decided to tell Shirou of flowers

 _ **BlashFack**_

"Tohsaka?"

"Shirou, do you know anything about flowers?" Rin turned to face Shirou

"No, I know that they bring a smile to women's faces" Shirou grinned

"Baka, I'm talking about what most people don't know" Rin said slowly

"What don't I know about flowers?" Shirou said blankly

"Like the meanings of them, personally I like it when a lover gives his/her other flowers that demonstrate their personality, it's really romantic" Rin said as a crimson colour appeared on her cheeks "So Shirou, I want to teach you about what each flower means"

 _ **Flashback End**_

Shirou finally concluded _So I should get flowers that demonstrate Tohsaka, let's see._ Shirou walked to the counter and began to list off the different kinds of flowers

"Hello, could I have some flowers in a bouquet? I would like them to be; Gladiolus, Hibiscus, Iris, Jasmine and Sunflower" Shirou began "Ohh and, Lilac please" Shirou felt a subtle blush creep to his face

"Ohh, is this for your girlfriend? Shame you're already taken because you're such a charming young man" The lady at the counter said "If you weren't taken, whose to say i wouldn't make a move on you?" Shirou couldn't help it, he was definitely a lady magnet, he was; tall, cute in a man's way and had a solid build

"Make a move? Speaking of that, I gotta make my move, I'm in hurry, thank you Miss, Good night" Shirou said as he ran off to the train station.

When Shirou arrived back at the apartment he dealt with Rin's rant about how hungry she was and why he was later than her on this day where he would normally be home earlier. Shirou simply wrapped his arms around Rin while her back was turned.

"Sorry"

"Baka"

Shirou had calmed Rin down and started dinner. While they ate, Rin decided she would bring up the topic for travel.

"Shirou, for this break, can we go somewhere, away from that _nouveau riche bitch_ please?" Rin asked, though it didn't sound like it was a request, more like an order

"Um, yes actually, I was going to suggest going back to our home town" Shirou sweatdropped

"Japan?"

"Yea"

"So, you'll be taking me on a date? While showing me the sights of places only you know of?" Rin said

"Yep" Shirou grinned "Ohh and Tohsaka, I have something for you, close your eyes please" Rin was surprised, but nonethless she closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she saw Shirou holding a bouquet of flowers with a card saying, _Rin._ Rin gasped at could not control the blush that came to her face.

"W-W-What? For me?" Rin could not control her feelings, she took the flowers from Shirou's hands and examined it. Rin was extremely touched by the flowers, they were so romantic to her _I don't know why, it's just so romantic, they mean so much._ Meanwhile Shirou was grinning.

"Uhh, now go get the dishes washed baka!" Rin yelled. Shirou nodded and took the dishes, he knew on the inside he had made her happy, Rin would never openly admit that she was impressed or touched by the display of affection. Rin went to go take a shower and she whispered

"That's so sweet, thank you Shirou"

 _ **-END-**_

 **So yea, I didn't know what to do with the rest of my time so I prepared a glossary for those of you that are interested and unenlightened. ;)**

 ** _-Glossary-_**

 **Japanese Glossary**

Baka = Idiot.

-chan = Used as a suffix for any lovers or young women(babies too!)

-san = Used as a suffix for polite conversation

 **English Glossary**

Discombobulated = Literally a mass of junk

Demeanour = Outward appearance, _facade_

 _noveau riche_ = French for _The newly rich_

Tranquil = Peaceful

Secluded = Away from others

 **Flower Glossary**

Gladiolus = Strength of character

Hibiscus = Delicate beauty

Iris = Inspiration

Jasmine = Grace and elegance

Lilac = First love

Sunflower = Adoration


End file.
